paulsimonfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Albums
Simon & Garfunkel Albums Studio Albums Wednesday Morning, 3 A.M. Release Date: October 19, 1964 Label: Columbia Format: LP Sounds of Silence Release Date: January 17, 1966 Label: Columbia Format: LP Parsley, Sage, Rosemary and Thyme Release Date: October 10, 1966 Label: Columbia Format: LP Bookends Release Date: April 3, 1968 Label: Columbia Format: LP Bridge over Troubled Water Release Date: January 26, 1970 Label: Columbia Format: LP Live Albums The Concert in Central Park Release Date: February 16, 1982 Label: Warner Bros. Format: CD, CS, LP Live from New York City, 1967 Release Date: July 16, 2002 Label: Columbia Format: CD Old Friends: Live on Stage Release Date: December 7, 2004 Label: Warner Bros. Format: CD Live 1969 Release Date: March 25, 2008 Label: Columbia Format: CD Compilation Albums Simon and Garfunkel's Greatest Hits Release Date: June 14, 1972 Label: Columbia Format: LP Collected Works Release Date: 1981 Label: Columbia Format: CD, CS The Simon and Garfunkel Collection Release Date: 1981 Label: Columbia Format: CD 20 Greatest Hits Release Date: August 3, 1991 Label: Sony Format: CD The Definitive Simon & Garfunkel Release Date: 1992 Label: Sony Format: CD Old Friends Release Date: November 4, 1997 Label: Columbia/Sony Legacy Format: CD The Best of Simon and Garfunkel Release Date: 1999 Label: Columbia/Legacy Format: CD, CS Two Can Dream Alone Release Date: 2000 Label: Burning Airlines Recordings Format: CD Tales from New York: The Very Best of Simon & Garfunkel Release Date: March 28, 2000 Label: Sony/Columbia Format: CD Tom & Jerry Release Date: 2002 Label: Superior Format: CD The Collection Release Date: October 14, 2002 Label: Sonic Format: CD The Essential Release Date: October 14, 2003 Label: Columbia/Legacy Format: CD Before the Fame Release Date: November 18, 2003 Label: Alchemy Format: CD Paul Simon & Art Garfunkel Release Date: August 1, 2006 Label: Delta Format: CD America: The Simon and Garfunkel Collection Release Date: June 2, 2008 Label: Sony BMG Format: CD Soundtracks The Graduate Release Date: January 21, 1968 Label: Columbia Format: LP, CD Box sets The Complete Collection Release Date: 1980 Label: Tee Vee/CBS Format: LP The Columbia Studio Recordings (1964-1970) Release Date: August 21, 2001 Label: Columbia/Legacy Format: CD The Collection: Simon & Garfunkel Release Date: November 26, 2007 Label: Columbia/Legacy Format: CD Simon & Garfunkel: The Complete Albums Collection Release Date: November 24, 2014 Label: Columbia/Legacy Format: CD Paul Simon Albums Studio Albums The Paul Simon Songbook Release Date: August 1965 Label: CBS Paul Simon Release Date: January 24, 1972 Label: Columbia There Goes Rhymin' Simon Release Date: May 7, 1973 Label: Columbia Still Crazy After All These Years Release Date: October 6, 1975 Label: Columbia One-Trick Pony Release Date: August 12, 1980 Label: Warner Bros. Hearts and Bones Release Date: November 4, 1983 Label: Warner Bros. Graceland Release Date: August 25, 1986 Label: Warner Bros. The Rhythm of the Saints Release Date: October 16, 1990 Label: Warner Bros. Songs from The Capeman Release Date: November 18, 1997 Label: Warner Bros. You're the One Release Date: October 3, 2000 Label: Warner Bros. Surprise Release Date: May 9, 2006 Label: Warner Bros. So Beautiful or So What Release Date: April 8, 2011 Label: Hear Music Stranger to Stranger Release Date: June 3, 2016 Label: Concord Records Live Albums Paul Simon in Concert: Live Rhymin' Release Date: March 1974 Label: Columbia Paul Simon's Concert in the Park Release Date: November 5, 1991 Label: Warner Bros. Live in New York City Release Date: September 18, 2012 Label: Hear Music/Concord Paul Simon - The Concert in Hyde Park Release Date: June 9, 2017 Label: Sony Legacy Compilation Albums Greatest Hits, Etc. Release Date: 1977 Label: Columbia Negotiations and Love Songs Release Date: October 18, 1988 Label: Warner Bros. Born at the Right Time: The Best of Paul Simon Release Date: 1991 Label: Warner Bros. The Paul Simon Anthology Release Date: 1993 Label: Warner Bros. Greatest Hits: Shining Like a National Guitar Release Date: May 8, 2000 Label: Warner Bros. The Paul Simon Collection: On My Way, Don't Know Where I'm Goin' Release Date: November 5, 2002 Label: Warner Bros. Recorded as Jerry Landis Release Date: July 20, 2006 Label: Laserlight The Essential Paul Simon Release Date: June 26, 2007 Label: Warner Bros. This Better Be Good Release Date: June 1, 2009 Label: Rhino Custom Products/Starbucks Entertainment Songwriter Release Date: October 24, 2011 Label: Sony The Ultimate Collection Release Date: April 12, 2015 Label: Sony Box Sets Paul Simon 1964/1993 Release Date: September 28, 1993 Label: Warner Bros. The Studio Recordings, 1972-2000 Release Date: June 29, 2004 Label: Rhino References *https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Simon_%26_Garfunkel_discography *https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Paul_Simon_discography